Whipped Cream
by MysteryProf
Summary: It all started in the break room... DC Lucy Baker had gotten a can of whipped cream and it escalated from there. *Lucifendi*


**A/N: Where do I even begin in explaining where this little demon spawn came from?**

**Well, it started off on Tumblr with some jokes about Lucy with whipped cream and such... and then pictures began. So I jumped on the whipped cream Lucy bandwagon and this was the result. I would link the picture from where I got my inspiration to write this, but this site doesn't allow links! You can try to find the picture on betterthanbakerst's Tumblr though...**

* * *

**Whipped Cream**

Lucy Baker flew through the door to Mystery Room, looking at her watch to see that she had arrived at the office on time. She let out a sigh of relief, remembering that Potty Prof had threated her for coming to work late every day for the past week; he was starting to get tired of it.

Lucy looked around the office, expecting to see her mentor at his desk with a case file in hand… but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was then that she heard the sound of rolling wheels accompanied by periodic sneezes coming down the hall; Lucy turned to the doorway.

"'Ey Florence, where's ta Prof?"

"You're here early Lucy..." Florence stopped to take a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose. "Al went –Achoo!—down to the break room for a cup of tea; he should be –Achoo!–back soon."

Lucy went to go to leave the office, accepting a case file from Florence as she passed by, and headed towards the break room.

Opening the door to the small room, Lucy saw Alfendi not with a cup of tea, but with a bowl of ice cream.

"Prof, wot are ya doing?" Lucy had one hand on her hip, the other handing Alfendi the case file.

"The bowl of ice cream you're referring to is from Sniffer. He had brought some in and gave this to me after Florence had declined it… He did seem a bit upset afterwards so I accepted it… It is a bit much though."

Lucy stood there for a moment in silence as Alfendi watched her thought process, then her face lighting up with an idea. "I know wot ta do Prof. Why don't ya split the ice cream wit' me?"

"I don't see why not…" His assistant was delighted and rushed to the fridge in hopes to find a _certain _item.

"Whipped cream!" Lucy reached all the way back for the can, Alfendi noticing an odd expression spread over her face as she closed the fridge door.

A chair was pulled up alongside Alfendi and Lucy plopped herself into it; starting to put the whipped cream into the bowl. "Not too much Lucy…" The can began to sputter, being that it was at the end of its supply, and Lucy turned it up right to check while the gas from it splattered some of the cream onto Alfendi's face. He let out an annoyed sigh as he reached into his pocket for a napkin.

Lucy grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. "'Ere Prof, lemme get that for ya…" Her other hand was cupping Alfendi's face as she slowly licked the whipped cream off of his cheek, feeling his smooth skin under her tongue.

"L-Lucy… What are you…?" Alfendi's face turned a vibrant scarlet as his head started pounding with Potty Prof wanting control, and as his hair turned from placid purple to crimson red… Lucy knew things were about to get interesting. "Just what do you think you're doing Baker?"

She took the can and sprayed the remaining whipped cream onto her finger, wiping it across Alfendi's lips. "I'm jus' cleanin' up for ya Prof." Lucy went in for a kiss.

"Oh you're good…" Potty Prof returned it, taking control of the situation as he broke away to place Lucy on the table and began unbuttoning her green jacket, her bra quickly being revealed.

Lucy's own hands began to wander as she pushed the lab coat off of Alfendi's shoulders, letting it drop onto the back of the chair. Afterwards, her hands got a bit more adventurous as they traveled to the zipper on Alfendi's pants.

"Achoo!"

A red faced Alfendi and Lucy looked to the doorway to see Florence who had already turned around in her chair, heading down the hall. "I'll come back later…"

"Dammit Lucy! You didn't lock the door!" Potty Prof was outraged and Lucy couldn't figure out if it was because she forgot, or that Florence had interrupted. But then his expression changed from an annoyed frown, to his usual dark smirk. "You are never getting whipped cream ever again…"

"Alright Prof… but as a member of Mystery Room, it is my responsibility to help solve the case and catch the criminal. So I will get you, whipped cream or not." She buttoned her jacket back up as Alfendi put his lab coat on; Lucy winking at him as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Leave a review if you want guys; there's always advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! :D**

**(As Tumblr comes up with new ideas, they will get turned into the next chapters for this story. So whenever the Mystery Room fandom starts going nuts, that's when this will update. This is just simply so you can get an idea for this things schedule...)**


End file.
